


Table Manners

by tisziny



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, SMUTTY SMUT, Safe Sane and Consensual, but only vague mention of safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/pseuds/tisziny
Summary: The angel smiled across the table. It looked innocent enough from the outside, but Crowley knew better. Crowley could see the mischief in those blue eyes, the way his mouth curled just so… Aziraphale was relishing this. The power he had over Crowley.He wasn't even touching him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 294





	Table Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just a Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625099) by [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock). 



> Inspired by SummerofSpock's fic Just a Taste, and in the spirit of her birthday. Voila!
> 
> And as this was a gift for my beta it remains unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine, but I tried.

Aziraphale hummed around his fork. A soft sponge cake topped with tart raspberry jam and decadent whipped cream filled his mouth. It was divine. He smiled as he chewed, and took his fork back to the plate to prepare a second bite. It was just as wonderful as the first and he licked his lips, catching a little cream in the corner of his mouth. 

"Unnngh,"

"Oh my, where are my manners?" asked the angel, "Would you like a taste, Crowley?"

Crowley nodded, leaning forward and Aziraphale smiled, taking another forkful of cake. He reached across the table and held the fork out. Crowley looked to it then back to Aziraphale and shook his head. It wasn’t the cake he wanted to taste.

"No? Oh well, suit yourself my dear."

Crowley watched desperately as the fork retreated and Aziraphale closed his lips around it once more. It really was a beautiful cake. But that was enough for now. 

On the table between Aziraphale and Crowley were multiple plates and bowls of various dishes. There was lemon meringue pie, an almond danish, a whole plate of macarons in a wide array of colours and flavours. A tall glass of knickerbocker glory, a ramekin of creme brulee, and a steaming bread and butter pudding. 

"What shall I try next, my love?" Aziraphale asked, eyes flicking from dish to dish.

"Mnnhmmh," Crowley mumbled. 

Because that was all he could do. He sat opposite Aziraphale at the table, his hands bound behind his back, his ankles tied to the chair legs and a gag in his mouth. He writhed in his seat, watching as Aziraphale selected the creme brulee. The angel smiled across the table. It looked innocent enough from the outside, but Crowley knew better. Crowley could see the mischief in those blue eyes, the way his mouth curled just so… Aziraphale was relishing this. The power he had over Crowley.

He wasn't even touching him. 

With a deliberate tap of the back of his fork Aziraphale broke the caramelised top. He dipped his fork into the custard and raised it slowly to his mouth, Crowley watching him all the way. 

It was exquisite. Aziraphale moaned, his eyes sliding shut, and Crowley ached. He shifted in his chair, hips pushing up trying in vain to find some relief. This was torture, pure and simple.

Aziraphale opened his eyes.

Crowley groaned, writhing a little more, but Aziraphale said nothing. He picked a shard of burnt caramel between his fingers and sucked it happily between his lips. It sent a jolt of longing straight through the bound demon. His cock pushed almost painfully against the front of his trousers, the fabric straining and he rocked his hips trying to get some friction from the seam of his jeans. 

"Now dear, sit still. It's rude to fidget." Aziraphale said. He took another bite of custard, swallowing slowly. 

"Nnngg," Crowley said around his gag. "Flngggh."

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

Aziraphale smirked, but he pushed the half eaten creme brulee away and turned instead to the knickerbocker glory. It was a tall glass filled with layers of ice-cream, fruit and berries, jelly and cream. He picked the cherry off the top and slipped it between his teeth, pulling it from its stem. 

He chewed, a burst of juice filling his mouth and he hummed happily at the flavour. He disposed of the seed discreetly into a napkin, and he'd swallowed the fruit Aziraphale looked to the stem. An idea came to mind and he grinned. A familiar, dangerous grin Crowley knew meant trouble. 

Aziraphale raised the stem and popped the whole thing into his mouth. He locked eyes with Crowley and carefully manipulated the stalk with his teeth and tongue for a minute before he reached up and pulled the cherry stem from his lips, revealing a perfectly tied knot right in its middle.

He tossed it toward Crowley and the demon groaned into his gag, saliva slipping down the corner of his mouth. He already knew he wouldn't last through the rest of the dishes, even with Aziraphale not actually finishing any of them. 

As it was the angel held a parfait spoon and was dipping it into the glass. He gathered a slice of peach covered in syrup and whipped cream and ate it quickly. His eyes lit up and Crowley pulled at his bonds. He could undo them with a snap of his fingers, but he refrained. Instead he bucked his hips and scraped his chair across the wooden floor. Aziraphale ignored this, taking another spoonful this time with a bit of jelly and half a strawberry coated in ice-cream. It followed the path up past the angels lips. 

"Delightful," he said with a blissful smile. "Such an indulgence, but an inspirational indulgence. If I do say so myself."

Of bloody course, Crowley thought, of course Aziraphale inspired the invention of knickerbocker glories. He squirmed again but froze sharply when he was met with a pressure. 

Crowley's eyes rolled shut and he pressed into what turned out to be Aziraphale's foot in his lap. The angel’s brown leather shoe was hard and when Crowley bucked against it the pressure increased, drifting from pleasant to painful. Crowley gasped around his gag and forced himself to look up at the angel opposite.

Aziraphale locked eyes with him. "I believe I said to Sit. Still." He punctuated the words with a further nudge of his shoe into Crowley's crotch. The demon whimpered. 

"Can you do that Crowley?"

The demon nodded desperately mumbling into his gag. Aziraphale fixed him with a stern look then nodded and retracted his foot back under the table. Satisfied for the moment that Crowley would obey, Aziraphale returned his attention to his dessert. He swiped a finger through the cream at the top of the glass and pressed it to his lips, slowly licking and sucking the digit clean.

Crowley bit down on his gag, fighting with himself not to move. His cock throbbed with need, but he wouldn’t give in. Not yet. Aziraphale took another swipe of cream onto his finger.

“Mmmm,” hummed Aziraphale happily. “It’s decidedly worth the effort to whip proper cream, much tastier than the kind in a can.”

He licked his lips and Crowley quivered, his eyes following the tip of the angel’s pink tongue as it darted from between those plump lips. Aziraphale could see him watching and grinned.

“What to try next,” he wondered allowed. “Perhaps the pie; I do so like meringue. But then again lemon is rather tart so perhaps…” His hand hovered across the table to the macarons. There was nothing quite like them, Aziraphale thought. The crisp outside of the almond meringue biscuit, so soft and chewy on the inside. And the range of flavours…

Mind made up, he selected a macaron from the top of the pile. It was deep red with a white buttercream centre. He raised it to his mouth and bit into it, cracking the meringue and delving into the biscuit. The flavour his his tongue and he let out a purr of delighted satisfaction.

“Red velvet,” he announced, popping the rest of the red macaron into his mouth and savouring it.

Crowley could feel his self control slipping away. He tried to concentrate. But Aziraphale had another macaron in his hand, this one a golden brown, and he was biting into it and positively crooning. His tongue flicked back out to catch a few stray crumbs on his lip and Crowley trembled. 

“Honeycomb,” Aziraphale hummed.

“Fllngk,”

Aziraphale looked up and saw Crowley’s wide eyes, his hips twitching. His cheeks were flushed red and Aziraphale could hear the demon’s heartbeat thundering through the room. He took another bite of the honeycomb treat, chewing slowly as subtly, under the table, he carefully toed his shoes off.

“Have you had enough?” He asked.

Crowley nodded, straining forward. He could feel the sweat dripping down his neck, his back. Aziraphale gave him a sympathetic tut.

“Well unfortunately my dear, I haven’t.” Aziraphale told him. "But don't let it be said I'm not kind," And he lifted his foot back into Crowley's lap, pressing firmly against the demon's cock through the thin fabric of his woolen socks and Crowley's tight trousers.

Crowley's head fell back with a guttural moan, his hips stuttering to rub against his angel's foot. Aziraphale watched with dark eyes, his own trousers feeling rather tight. He took another macaron and pulled his foot away just slightly, trailing his big toe over the swell of Crowley's bollocks. 

"Now dear, I'm playing nice but that doesn't mean you're allowed to cum just yet. Understand?"

Crowley forced his head up to look back at Aziraphale, he nodded, feeling his whole body hum under the angel's touch. 

"Good." Aziraphale smiled, his foot still working slowly and carefully. He placed an entire macaron in his mouth -strawberries and cream- exquisite.

"You know what to do when it's too much," Aziraphale added. 

Crowley nodded again, clicking his fingers behind his back. But he didn't miracle himself free of his bounds, or make the gag from his mouth disappear so he could tell that dirty fucking angel just what he wanted to do to him. Instead his fly opened and his cock sprung from his pants. Aziraphale could feel it hot and velvety through his sock. He pushed forward pressing against his with deliberate pressure. 

"Nnggh," groaned the demon. He jutted against it, precum leaking from his tip. 

"Oh my," Aziraphale murmured, "what have we here? Are you close, Crowley?"

Crowley thrust his hips forward in response, rubbing himself desperately closer and closer to release. 

"Now now Crowley, you haven't forgotten your manners already have you?"

Aziraphale pulled his foot away once again and Crowley near sobbed at the loss of it. 

"You  _ know _ I like to watch." With a flick of a dainty wrist the table skidded across the room against a wall leaving Crowley exposed to the angel's eyes. Another flick and Crowley was naked, his flush leading from his face, down his neck and across his chest. 

Crowley whimpered into his gag. His hips rocked forward and Aziraphale smiled. He stood up and walked the short distance that had previously been filled by the table to stand directly in front of Crowley.

"Remember dear," he said, caressing the demon's cheek gently. "Don't cum until I say so."

Crowley nodded and Aziraphale hitched the legs of his trousers and lowered to his knees. Slowly his hands came to settle on Crowley's knees, pushing them apart to spread as far as they'd go. Aziraphale licked his lips again, his right hand slid up the inside of Crowley's thigh. He reached the little dip right where thigh met pelvis and stopped. Crowley squirmed and Aziraphale looked up to meet his eyes, the demon’s pupils blown so far he could barely see any gold at all.

With a wink Aziraphale lowered his head and kissed that hollow patch of skin. He opened his lips and pressed his tongue out catching the taste of sweat and feeling the dark coarse hairs that started there. Crowley groaned and he shifted in his seat trying to direct the angel's mouth elsewhere.

Aziraphale smirked, pressing his right hand into Crowley's hip to hold him still while the left stayed resting on the demon's knee. He kissed and licked at his demon, devouring him as he would a good meal. He turned his head slightly and took one of Crowley's bollocks into his mouth, gently sucking it between his lips and massaging it with his hot tongue. 

" _ Mffmngh _ !"

Aziraphale released his testicle with a slightly wet pop, and smirked up at Crowley. Watching the demon closely Aziraphale pressed a chaste kiss to the base of Crowley's length, then another a centimetre higher. He kissed and kissed the entire way up Crowley's shaft until finally reaching the tip.

Crowley watched transfixed as a pink tongue poked out between Aziraphale's lips and traced a line of precum, licking it all away. And then Aziraphale was wrapping those lips around him and Crowley felt his neck tip back and his hips snap forward into that perfect, wet, hot mouth. Aziraphale moaned around him and Crowley gurgled on a moan, fucking the angel's mouth with no holding back. 

Aziraphale hummed happily, bobbing his head to take Crowley as deep into his mouth as he could. He relished the weight of him on his tongue, the earthy smell of sweat as his nose buried into rough curls. He could hear Crowley vocalising against the gag, he was close, so close, and Aziraphale wanted to hear him. 

He snapped his fingers and suddenly the gag was gone. Crowley swallowed, feeling a chill where the air met the saliva dribbling down his chin. 

"Fuck, Aziraphale, please. Fuck I- I need, I'm going to, oh fuck fuck fuck."

His words began to jumble together, his brain no longer making coherent thoughts. All that filled his head was Aziraphale. He needed release, he needed it more than he'd need anything but he wasn't allowed, not until Aziraphale said. 

"Please pleaspleaseplease, angelohfuckmeangelfuck, please lemme, I need to, please." he babbled helplessly, holding back his orgasm with everything he had. 

Aziraphale hummed around him, then pulled back away from Crowley completely. The demon whimpered and collapsed back against the chair, he swore in a rather creative string of words and Aziraphale smiled. He wrapped his fingers around Crowley's cock, and watching closely he began to pump his wrist up and down, lubricated by his saliva. 

Crowley continued to beg and writhe into his touch and Aziraphale longed to chase his own release. "Now," he said. 

Immediately Crowley was shouting, his hips surging erratically into Aziraphale's touch. Hot streaks of his release spilled out onto his stomach, and he quivered, falling lax into the chair, still bound in place. Aziraphale let a please sigh escape from his lips. Crowley was so beautiful, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, sweat glistening across his flushed skin.

He leaned in close, licking Crowley clean, the salty taste of him dancing across his tongue. He moaned, feeling impossibly harder. Once he’d had every last drop Aziraphale pulled away and stood up. He made quick work of his belt and trousers, pushing them down around his thighs, freeing his own erection to the cool air. Crowley, looked up, watching Aziraphale take himself in hand. He stroked himself, biting down on his lip.

Crowley shifted in his seat. He wanted to touch him, to taste him. He leant forward and far as his bound arms would let him. 

"Can I…?" he asked, his voice hoarse from yelling. 

"Oh yes," rushed Aziraphale. He stepped closer, his knees brushing the edge of the chair.

Crowley hunched forward, opening his mouth and stretching out his neck to reach Aziraphale. His tip was glistening, and almost purple in colour as it strained beautifully upward. It brushed Crowley's lips, and he licked out his forked tongue.

"Oh what a beautiful sight you make for me darling," Aziraphale gushed, his hands stroking through Crowley's hair, pushing it back so he could see. 

Crowley squirmed, managing to inch just a little closer, his lips closed around Aziraphale's tip. He sucked it, and Aziraphale hissed, pressing closer. But he was still too far and Crowley's back ached at the strain of this angle. He gave up and with a click of his fingers his bindings disappeared.

Immediately he reached for Aziraphale, sliding from his chair to his knees, his hands coming round to grab Aziraphale's exposed backside and pull him closer, and further into his mouth. The angel gasped, his hands dusting in Crowley's hair. He thrust steadily now, finding a rhythm, getting lost in Crowley's hot mouth. 

"Yes, oh yes," he murmured, watching Crowley suck him down. "Oh Crowley-  _ fuck _ ,"

Crowley met his gaze, and Aziraphale's hips began to stutter. He pulled back, and when Crowley went to follow him he held the demon back. 

"Look at me," Aziraphale whispered thickly.

Crowley nodded, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale as the angel took himself back in hand and began to stroke himself in earnest. It didn't take long, he spilled himself with a cry of Crowley's name. Thick ribbons of his release streaked across the demon's face.

Crowley grinned a playfully wicked grin. He licked his lips and his eyes fluttered closed at the sweet taste of his angel. Aziraphale released his grip in Crowley's hair, smoothing it back once more before cupping the demon's cheek. He took a single step back and bent over, his mouth slanting against Crowley's in a slow and deep kiss. 

"Oh my," he murmured into Crowley's lips, "you truly are delicious."


End file.
